


Supporters of The South

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual James "Bucky" Barnes/Gay Bucky, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky has a metal arm, Bucky is a player, Bucky is like a wolf on wall street., Bucky/Steve - Freeform, Eventual relationship, Everyone wants to protect Steve, Half Mafia/Half Business AU, Multi, Murder, Natasha is Bucky's friend, Peggy is Steve's right hand man, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam is Steve's friend, Skinny! Steve, Steve is a virgin, Stucky - Freeform, bucky isn't, duh - Freeform, kinda mafia., love is love, not sorry, small winterwidow, steve is a powerful kid, steve is a starbucks mom and a honorary woman, there is a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes; head of the business "JN Barnes Romanoff." on the Wall Street, he could have any woman, man or person he wants. And what he wants, he typically gets. He gets women, Natasha and Sharon. He gets money from the side business in the Mafia and, he doesn't get told no. He tells people no.Steven Grant Rogers; the boy Mr. Barnes said no to when he was just starting out in the Wall Street business years ago. The blonde with a righteous fist as well as the fire in his eyes to burn whoever he needed to get what he wanted. Proud owner of the second largest business on wall street. Aside from "JN Barnes Romanoff", was "Rogers Carter".Now; who will win the fight to the top? The man who is willing to spill blood if needed? or the boy from Brooklyn whose only motive is to stop the man who said "No."





	Supporters of The South

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Instagram wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Instagram+wife).



> Stucky can slay. 
> 
> But here's a glipse of WinterWidow.

The Beginning : Unknown Character/s - 3rd person

* * *

 

A complete concoction of utter satisfaction. The common effort to reach that complete burst of emotion. The loud noises spilling from the mouth, almost begging to be silenced by another thrust. Green eyes peered into the man above her. Pale skin, red hair sticking slightly to the moist skin of her forehead as she pulled at the skin of his back with her nails. A growl escaped her lips as he continued with his brutal thrusts. The mans lips sucked on the skin of her neck as his human fingers dug into the skin of her hips. The metal one lay ajar by her head and held the sheets.

"James," the woman moaned and pulled the others' hips closer to her own with her legs. In this case, they were wrapped around his waist. Everything was strewn around the room except for the woman's bra and thigh-high socks and the mans tie which rested in the dip of the woman's breasts. His teeth took the pulse-point of her neck between it and sucked. Leaving a nice shade of red in its place when he removed his mouth from marking her neck. "Stop it! I-" she started but was cut off by throwing her head back in a prominent moan. Exposing the length of her throat. The man hummed and looked at her. Grunts and moans escaped from his mouth when he pushed further into the woman, whose only response was to gasp and pull at his back. Clawing at it almost.

"Natasha... I have work too," he spoke and continued thrusting into the woman under him. Both further identified as James and Natasha. James sucked on the column of her throat. She merely mewled as she looked up at him. He purred at the mewl and gently bite where the Adam's apple would have been. Her body had been thoroughly marked at the teeth of her inamorato. "I like being intense in my search." he purred as he nipped the top of her ear between his teeth. She rocked her hips against the cock pushing in and out of her core. She made a whimpered noise when James' metal hand tore open her bra. Literally. He discarded it to the side and held her breast in the cold metal of the hand he had. She gave a strangled noise as she pulled her head back in a loud moan. 

"Fuck me! Do that again!" she begged on a basic delirium of a close orgasm. She pulled at the skin of his back and gave James the eyes of someone who needed to reach this burst of energy and absolute trembling. James hummed and pulled out till the tip was only inside before pushing it in briskly to the place she had demanded be hit once more. She made a loud gasp-moan-shiver that made James basically eye-fuck the shit outta Natasha. "Oh James!" she said and felt her body start trembling as he continued his thrusts. Her core tightened delightfully around his erect member that was pushing in and out inside of her. Natasha's fingers moved and gripped the skin of his shoulders as she moaned loudly, verge of almost screaming as his thrusts continued the place known as the 'G-Spot' inside of the woman. Her delirium finally hit her at full speed as she pulled his face down in a precious kiss that was fast, mess, needy and quick. 

"James! I'm gunna cum!" she exclaimed in a moan as he continued his trusts and dipped his head down to kiss her breasts as she moaned. Gripping the white sheets of the bed they were in at the moment. James groaned against her neck as her core was almost trying to milk the orgasm that was just about to brace James with his presence. He moaned against the pulse point he had just marked.

"I'm not far behind you, Babydoll, if you keep doing that delicious thing." James growled against her name and almost slammed into her. He heard the broken moan and the tight, warm envelopment around his erection as he removed his head and saw Natasha with the face of pure bliss as he, himself came. He groaned as his arms that of which was metal crumbled to an elbow as he rode out that blissful high that she had let him reach. Neither of them were for slow love, it was very fast and rough. No soft touches. Grips and clawing were a main component of it as as his thrusts slowed down to a stop. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes. Pulling out of Natasha and rolling off the condom. Tying it and walking to the restroom and tossing it in the trash bin. He turned and looked at the strange lines on his back from Nat's nails. He hummed simply walked back to the room and collapsed into the bed with Nat. She turned on her side as she was still regaining her breath. 

"What time is your meeting tomorrow?" she asked and traced a finger down his chest softly. Looking at him with green eyes that still showed something as her finger trailed down to his dick and up. Her swallowed and looked at her as her fingers trace the tip as it started thickening under her fingers. 

"Around 10:30." he replied and looked at her still hardened nipples, the wetness between her legs, her fingers and her lips. He could still see the swell of her clit and he could almost feel his mouth water. She purred when she had gotten him to a half-hard state with just her fingertips. She made a small fist around it and started moving her hand up and down. 

"Is that so now?" she asked curiously, not really that interested as her eyes watched and her hand felt the man get harder as her fingers moved up and down to milk it to a full-hard cock. She hummed as she threw her leg over James's waist and grabbed a condom. She hummed and tore it open with her teeth. She rolled it onto the mans now fully-erect member. She held it up with her fingers and slowly sank down onto it. She moaned as she made her way down. It was a nice burn for her and a wonderful warmth as his erection pushed past the familiar walls. She looked down at him as she got fully seated and smiled. "Round two?" she asked and looked at the man. He nodded as his hands slid up her thighs and his fingers brushed over her clitoris. 

"Fuck yeah." 

This was just the beginning. 

* * *

 

The Spark : Unknown character/s - 3rd person

The moon cast a silhouette onto the mahogany desk. A pale skinned figure was sitting in the black chair behind that desk. The golden name-plate was virtually illegible with the darkness in the room. Only thing that gave the room light was the desk lamp and the full moon shining light into the office. In the right hand of the woman was a ink pen, and in the other was a glass of whiskey. She took a sip and graciously gave a hum at the nice burn in her throat. She set the pen down as he spun around in the chair. Chocolate colored eyes being illuminated by the moonlight in and of its own. 

She stood up and heard the back of the chair hit the desk as she opened the window, looking at the whiskey glass and dropping it out the window. She fixed his suit and grabbed her pen. Capping it and pushing it into the small pocket on the jacket of her pristine navy-blue suit. She turned to the man tied up in the center of the room, walking toward him as her heels clicked into the floor once it wasn't carpet anymore. She smiled with satisfaction as she looked at the man. She leaned down and looked at him. 

"Tell him we're coming. Tell him we're fucking coming with all we've got." she said, the clear red lipstick she wore on her lips was a strong impression as she stood up. She stepped on his chest and dug her heel into his chest as he wiggled in pain and nodded frequently. She gave a hum in satisfaction as she kicked him. His head snapped to the side and he was out like a light. She hummed and made her way towards the door.

The slam of the door came and knocked the name plaque off the desk.

The name in the gold etching read 'James Barnes - CEO'. 

This was a war just beginning to start, and this... Was just the spark to ignite it. 

 


End file.
